The Warriors of the Moon
by Lion warrior
Summary: The night has some interesting things and it hides many secrets. Take a journey to the Valley of Peace to figure out the mystery of legendary warriors. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

The Return of the Legends

**don't own Kung Fu Panda (like Any of us would)**

* * *

_Legend has it that there were ancient warriors that only came out at night. They would come and strike with a crushing blow that no one even saw. One was an all black suited goose with a black hat, black mask, and special arrows, knives, and throwing stars that would make him a trained __assassin. His name was Dead Shot Duck, and he was the important sidekick of his stronger ally. The other was a big, muscular, strangely silver furred lion with a grey mane. His grey pants and bare silver chest would shine brightly in the moon light. He was called Meta-Lion, for he looked like he had a suit of armor. Both of these warriors had a white ring on their finger. These warriors would make villains scared of the night. But for a while, they were not seen. For ten years now. _

* * *

Po sat with the Furious Five trying desperately to find a solution. Tigress paced around the room trying to make sense of it all. "This is ridiculous! How can they ban Kung Fu again?! This whole permit thing doesn't make any sense." she growled.

"I'm sorry guys for messing up again," Po said sadly.

"It's okay Po. You were just trying to help help that old man. But Tigress is right. It just doesn't make any sense. I'll leave tomorrow to get the permit." Shifu said.

"The valley won't last that long! We need to find a way to help the people. But how?" asked Mantis. Tigress unconsciously stared at Po. He had gotten slim and muscular, making him the picture of a true warrior. Po saw her. She quickly looked away. Po just shrugged as he tried to figure out what to do. Then Zeng came in. He saw that everyone was in despair.

"Masters, what is wrong?" he asked.

"I doubt that you will know the answer, Zeng. We're banned from doing Kung Fu and we're trying to figure out how to protect the Village while I'm gone." Shifu explained. Zeng seemed deep in thought for a moment.

"What about the Midnight Stranger? He would probably come." Zeng asked.

"I don't think he'll be coming back," Po said remembering the last time he had anything to do with the midnight stranger. He remembered that Constable Hu and his father knew it was him so he couldn't use that disguise. Then Zeng smiled widely and almost wickedly.

"Po knows how to protect the city." Zeng said.

"I do?" Po asked in confusion. Zeng looked at him with a knowing smile. Po recognized that look instantly. "NO NO NO And NO!" He shouted as he stormed out the door. Zeng shook his head and said loud enough that everyone could hear.

"Darn big fur-ball." he chased after Po as the others were left in surprise.

"That was interesting. I wonder what that was all about." said Mantis as he hopped onto Monkey's shoulder.

"Yeah. I've never seen or heard Zeng that smug, relaxed, and frankly cocky in my whole life." Shifu commented.

"Maybe I should talk to him," Tigress suggested.

"No. I think Zeng probably could do a better job at that." Crane advised.

* * *

"I'm already telling you that it will never work. It's deceitful." Po exclaimed back at Zeng in the training hall.

"And your job uses...?" inferred Zeng. "Come on, Po. You can't tell me that you didn't enjoy the night life. Two guys jumping off roof tops, combating evil, and in the morning, hearing the girls swoon over them. And Besides, thanks to the magic of the ring, no one will know who we are." Zeng said as he lifted his wing to show Po a black ring. Po sighed.

"What about the others? We can't keep the secret away from them." Po said.

"Yes we can. We've been doing it for ten years." Zeng said bluntly. Po thought for a moment. "Plus, Po, this maybe your only chance to finally have a shot at her. And you know who I'm talking about." Po looked to the sky remembering a saying his dad told him. _Evil triumphs when good men do nothing. _He finally sighed and said.

"Let's do this." He said gripping Zeng's wing tight.

* * *

The night was clear and the moon was full and shining. The lights of the village below were a picturesque mosaic. Some of the villagers were fast asleep. A little old goat lady was on her way home. Suddenly, she was surrounded by wolf bandits that jumped from the roof tops. The leader wolf with an evil smile demanded, "Give us all your money lady or we'll have deal with you more severely!" The lady quickly gave her money over to the bandits, but they wanted more.

"That's all I have! I'm honest!" Cried the goat lady as she was lifted off the ground by the wolf.

"If you don't cough up some money I'm going to!"

"Put the lady down." Said a voice from behind the gang of dogs. There stood a lone person in the shadow. In the shadow, he looked like a leopard. The wolf laughed.

"And who would you Be?" He asked. The stranger stepped out into the moonlight where everyone could see him. They saw now that he was actually a grey furred lion with grey pants and bare grey chest. They recognized him as he unsheathed his claws.

"I'm back," he said in his deep voice. He pointed up to a falling duck shooting arrows at the wolves. The lion slashed through the horde of wolves like paper. It ended so fast...that I, the writer, even didn't see what happened. The old lady saw in awe and asked.

"Who are you?" The grey lion and black suited duck jumped onto the roof while the lion said.

"They call me Meta-Lion." With that he started to run and make smoke. When it cleared the two were gone. In the morning, the whole valley was talking about the Warriors of the Moon.

* * *

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! THIS IS NOT repeat NOT! RELATED OR A SQUEL FOR AND/OR TO LIFE OF PO! It's a completely new story. I just couldn't come up with new names.**


	2. Talk of the town

Talk of the Town

* * *

Po woke up a little earlier than he planned. He got up, went to the kitchen, and started to cook some breakfast for the group. The aroma of the food started to fill the mountain air, and soon everyone was up trying to get some of Po's cooking. So there they were, the Furious Five, Shifu, and Po. But the discussion quickly turned into what happened last night. "The villagers said that it was amazing how the guys swooped in and attacked the bandits so quickly. Quicker than Tigress hunting down Po after he played that prank on her." Mantis said. Po chuckled at the memory as he stirred the pot. He had put white dye in the washing water and Tigress came out like a white tiger. Tigress smiled a little.

"And who would this be?" Asked Shifu.

"The villager that got attacked said that it was the Warriors of the Moon. Who ever they are." Crane said. Shifu's eyes widen. He stood up from his chair.

"THE Warriors of the Moon?" he asked. Po quickly turned around.

"You...You know about them?" asked Po slightly nervous.

"Of Course. Before you guys were chosen to be the Furious Five, there was a time when there was no one to protect the valley. The criminals ran rampage until two mysterious warriors came. One was an oddly grey-furred lion with metal claws and the other was the best long-range, short-range, hand-to-hand combat duck fighter there ever was. The lion was Meta-Lion and the duck was Dead Shot Duck. Like the Midnight Stranger, they only came out at night, and they significantly lowered the crime rate in the valley. They have been seen in ten years." Shifu explained. Po sat down and started to think.

"Well, it looks like this guy is causing a good battle against evil." Crane said.

"Yes, but the problem now is that it has drawn some attention. The reason I'm still here and not traveling to the Superintendent is because he's coming here to address the situation personally." Shifu explained.

"Looks like those two have a big problem to deal with." Tigress stated. Shifu shrugged.

"I don't think so. Meta-Lion has always figured out a way to come back and make the problem better than it ever was. I'm just worried that we may get the blame." He said, "That or we may have to fight these guys."

"Why are you worried, though?" asked Tigress. Shifu sighed.

"Because these guys seem to know more than I do." He said simply while the Furious Five gasped in shock, "That is to say that they have been to the Jade Palace and know more secrets than I do. Whether or not Oogway told them, I don't know. But if it comes to that, I think we can make it."

"How?" asked Viper.

"Because Meta-Lion and Dead Shot Duck seem to know who you truly are instantly. Anyway, that's the story." Shifu finished. He looked at Po to see he was still pondering something. "Is something bothering you, Po?" Shifu asked. Po shook up like he was sleeping.

"Huh? Oh, no Master Shifu. I was just thinking." He said. The rest stared intently at him. "What?"

"You 'thinking' usually results in something that nearly gets us all killed. Or something nearly breaks you." Monkey said honestly. Po smiled.

"No, no. I'm fine trust me." He said returning to his pondering. The group went outside with Tigress the last to look at Po. They met at the courtyard.

"Has anyone noticed how serious Po's gotten over the months. He doesn't even eat that much anymore." Mantis pointed out.

"Studies more, practices more, talks less, less mistakes. Po is really turning into a real warrior." Viper said. everyone nodded except Tigress. She quietly moved to the Sacred Tree where she was alone for a while.

"You seem to be the only person not happy with the change," Said Po coming up the mountain. Tigress jumped.

"Po! Don't do that." Tigress panted. Po calmly sat down next to her.

"So why are you upset that I have changed. I thought that you would be the first to congratulate me." Tigress brought her legs to her chest and hugged them tight.

"I should. Though, it's like I'm losing a friend in the process. I appreciate you finally taking Kung Fu seriously, but I never thought that you would be like this. I'm just trying to adjust, Po." She concluded. Po placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. As long as food is around, I will be there. Where ever there is awesomeness, I will be there. When ever there is a bandit in need of a fistful of panda in his mouth, I will feed him. When-"

"Po!" Tigress stopped him. Po realized that he was standing in the kind of hero pose with his fist in the air. He chuckled with a grin and sat back down and placed a hand on her hand.

"As long as I live I will always be, Po." Po said with a smile. He patted her hand and went down the stairs. Tigress sat there pondering what Po told her...and took comfort in it. But then she remembered something she saw on Po. She remembered seeing a black ring, much like Zeng's, on his finger. She pondered and questioned.

"Why do they have the same ring?"


	3. How it all started

How It Started

* * *

What a bright day it turned out to be. After Po and Tigress talked, they all started to train. Then finally lunch came. They all sat and talked about different stuff when Po started to all of a sudden have pain in his hand. He kept shaking it to try and get it to go away but it stayed. Then as suddenly as it came, it went away. Po looked at his hand to see what the matter was. "Is something wrong, Po?" asked his master.

"No Master Shifu, just some tense muscles." he said shaking his hand. Presently, Zeng came in shaking his wing like it was in pain. He looked at Po with a bit of sympathy pain in his eyes. Silently Zeng asked 'what's going on?' to where Po shrugged to mean 'I don't know'. There was a knock at the door. Zeng quickly went to get it and was surprised to see who was there. He brought the stranger into the kitchen where everyone immediately recognized him and welcomed him.

"Peng!" they said in unison. The teenage snow leopard, nephew of Tai-Lung, friend of Po, crafter of pottery, and Kung Fu gifted boy had indeed returned. He waved to everyone as he spoke and bowed.

"Hello again, everyone. Hello Po, it is very good to see you."

"So what brings you to the valley." asked Shifu.

"Actually, I need to speak to Po." Peng replied. Everyone stopped and looked dead at Peng. "What?" he asked.

"It's...just that...the last time you needed to 'speak with Po' you nearly drowned him and left him for dead." Monkey replied cautiously as to not anger the snow leopard. Peng chuckled.

"No, no. I won't do that again. There is no family pressing matters. I just have to ask him about a decision I have to make. Could I speak to you in private, Po?" Po looked at the masters, stood up, and started out the door.

"If I don't come back, tell my dad I love him and to not, I repeat NOT, throw away and/or sell my action figures." Po said to the group. Peng shook his head as they went to the Sacred Peach Tree. Zeng also went with them, but Po didn't realize that until after they got there. "Um Zeng. I think Peng and I need total privacy." Po said but Peng shook his head.

"I think this is a matter that all of us need to be involved in. Isn't that right, Peng?" Peng looked down at the ground with his arms hanging low.

"Is there something I'm not getting here?" asked Po. Peng took a deep breath and showed Po his hand which had a black ring on his finger.

"I know that you and Zeng are Meta-Lion and Dead Shot Duck, and I have also been chosen to be a Warrior of the Moon." Peng said very slowly. Po's eyes were very wide. He looked at Zeng.

"I just figured this out when he got here. Maybe that's why our hands were hurting when he came." Zeng commented. Peng came closer to Po.

"Po, I know that I said that I would never practice Kung Fu in fear of my uncle's evil coming back in me. But now I need to be something that requires me to practice Kung Fu. You and Zeng have more experience than me in this situation so I come to you for instruction." Peng said. Po didn't look moved. He stood there with an emotionless look on his face. Peng sighed, "I understand if you don't want to train me but-"

"That's not the case, Peng, " Po interrupted, "I have to figure out what excuse for you to all of a sudden want to practice Kung Fu again. It's going to look suspicious. I'll figure it out soon. In the mean time, you will have to sleep in my father shop until I figure out what to do with the others. You still have an invitation to train here, but again it's going to look suspicious."

"Po, may I ask how the ring chose you," Peng asked. Po nodded and told the story.

"It was just when the old Furious Five went their different ways. Crime had risen significantly. I was working in my father's shop just a teenager when I had to deliver this package to the Jade Palace. This is how Zeng and I first met. When I finally got to the door, Zeng opened it, and was about to take the package when suddenly we both saw two speeding things in the sky. They landed a couple miles away, and Zeng and I dropped our things and ran to the site."

"If I remember right I followed you because I thought that you were going to get yourself killed," remarked Zeng. Po smiled and went on with the story.

"Anyway, when we got there, there were two glowing things in a large crater. They were the Ying Yan rings. The legendary rings that chose people not only to be righteous warriors but be able to change into someone completely different. The rings sprang up and clamped onto our fingers. They spoke and told us that we were chosen and later I got the idea of the Warriors of the Moon. Luckily, the rings didn't stay on our fingers so when the current Furious Five came, they never knew who we were. By the way, what do you change into when you go warrior?" asked Po.

"go Warrior?" said Peng unsure.

"It's the state where you become the warrior the ring changes you to be. When you put your 'mask' on, per se" Zeng explained.

"Oh, well I become a completely grey cat with no spots. Like Po, only I'm the same height I am now. So what is my 'Warrior name?" asked Zeng smirking. Po thought for a moment then finally said.

"Silver Cat!" Peng mauled the name over a little bit in his head. He nodded and agreed. Po put his arm around him and smiled widely. "We have another Warrior of the Moon." Po declared.

"Man, Po not so loud. This isn't some kind of fan fiction story," Zeng said smiling. But we know better.


	4. Midnight Confrontation

Midnight Confrontation

* * *

Po did come up with an excuse, but the moment he told the others that Peng decided to train at the palace, they didn't want to hear it. They welcomed Peng with opened arms and were excited of his decision. Po watched in the back as they lifted Peng up into the air. "Well, that was easier than expected," Po said to Zeng. As night began to cover the land, the others retired for the night. Po, Peng, and Zeng all changed their appearances with the flick of the hand. They went out to the village to watch over. So far into the night and nothing happened. Silver Cat, who was in a dark grey vest, paced back and forth on the rooftop. Dead Shot began to get dizzy.

"Would you stop moving so much. You're making me woozy just looking at you." He said. Silver sat back down.

"What's wrong?" Meta-Lion asked.

"I have a feeling that we forgot something very important. Like something that we had to look out for, but I can't remember what." Silver Cat replied.

"Does it have to do with someone being on night patrol? Like one of the Furious Five for example?" asked Dead Shot looking over the top down to the ground.

"Maybe, why?" asked Silver cautiously.

"Because it looks like Master Tigress has midnight patrol and is stalking the streets," Dead Shot whispered as he pointed down to the ground. Sure enough, the tiger was there walking down the streets. Po and Peng completely forgot that Shifu had given her midnight watch.

"It's all right. She can fend for herself. So we don't have to worry about anything right?" said Meta-Lion. Just as he said that, they saw a group of wolf bandits following Tigress. Getting up Dead Shot sighed.

"Do you never keep your mouth shut?" he asked rhetorically.

* * *

Tigress walked all the way to the edge of the village. She was hoping to see the famous Warriors of the Moon. Suddenly, she felt a blow to her head. She stumbled back to see a group of wolves surrounding her. "I told you to hit her hard," shouted the leader wolf seeing that Tigress was still standing, "Get her." Tigress was able to push back the attacking wolves but she quickly realized that there were too many. She was back up to a wall and when it seemed bad, Meta-Lion, Silver Cat, and Dead Shot Duck jumped from the roof top and forced back the wolves.

"Shall we join the dance?" asked Meta-Lion in a deep voice.

"Sure. You just need a dance partner," Tigress replied.

"Really? Then I pick you and you and you and you and you and you," said Dead Shot as he brought the wolves down with his arrows. Silver Cat slipped and slid under and over the wolves taking them out at the head and feet. Meta-Lion clawed through them like paper and punched them far with a mighty blow. Quickly, the battle was over with the unconscious wolves in piles. Tigress turned to see the famous Meta-Lion and Dead Shot Duck.

"It is a great honor to meet you." Tigress said as she bowed. Meta-Lion stopped her.

"Please, it is us that should honor you Master Tigress," Meta-Lion said as he and the rest bowed.

"Sorry to interrupted but we need to get out of here. We should go some where more... discrete." Dead Shot suggested. They went to the rooftop where no one could hear them.

"Why do you guys only come out at night? With your skills you should be out in the day too," Tigress said.

"Well you see, we have to be warriors at night because we are needed more than the day. There is great concern for the safety of the village. I know you guys do a good job, but we just want to help a little more." Dead Shot said.

"And who would you be?" Tigress asked the mini grey cat.

"I'm Silver Cat. I am a new warrior trained by Meta-Lion." He answered.

"Well, we have to go. And I hope that we see each other again," Meta- Lion said as he kissed Tigress' hand. Tigress pulled back and blushed. She wasn't angry just surprised. She looked back up to see that the three warriors were hopping far off in the moonlight off the roof tops. Tigress smiled a little and went her way.

"You know that wasn't necessary," Silver Cat said as they jumped through the air. Meta-Lion smiled.

"She seemed to like it," he said.


	5. What was done and what to do

What is done and What to do

* * *

"You saw him?" asked the group in unison. Tigress had just finished her explanation of her encounter with the Warrior of the Moon. She shook her head.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys? Yes, I not only saw them but I talked to them. They were really...nice," Tigress lingered on the last word. Po was sitting in the corner deep in thought. Tigress, feeling mischievous (for once in her life), decided to question Po. "So Po, what do you think of these warriors?" she asked.

"I admit at first that I was worried that they were bandits in disguise, but now that you've met them I guess they aren't that bad. I mean Tigress does seem to be right about people more than me." Po replied.

"What do you mean?" Tigress asked starting to get angry. Po noticed this and decided that he needed to choose his words carefully. He finally sighed.

"I mean you seem to see people as they really are and be right about their character. For example, you thought Song was suspicious and she turned out to be a thief, you thought that that goat girl that tried to marry me was dangerous and she was working for JunJie, and you thought that Bao would never change after I tried to rehabilitate him and he nearly tried to kill us. When it comes to people, you seem to be right the first time you see them." Tigress' eyes soften and her head looked away a little ashamed. He wasn't saying it, but his underlying statement was that she was right in calling him all those names when he first came to the palace. A lump of guilt weld up in her. Just then Zeng came through the doorway. He came in rubbing his temple and furrowing his eyes, like he had a headache.

"What's wrong?" asked Master Shifu.

"The Demon...I mean the superintendent is here trying to put an end to the Warriors of the Moon. He wants to talk to you." Zeng replied. Shifu groaned as he walked out the door with his students. Only Tigress and Po were left in the room. Po started to go out when Tigress said.

"I wasn't right about one person." Po halted and looked at her.

"Really? Who?" He asked.

"Some person I like, a lot ." She said. Po knew that was all that he was going to get out of her so he didn't press forward. They both went to the gates where a yakking dear, the superintendent, was shouting at Shifu about how he wasn't doing his job.

"You are making the warriors of Kung Fu look bad. Why won't you take care of these rogues?!" he said waving his fist in the air.

"I understand your frustration, but we can't do any Kung Fu until we have the permit, remember?" Shifu said wisely. He saw this as a great opportunity to get the permit now. The superintendent decided to grant his wish in haste. He be grudgingly gave the permit to Shifu.

"There! Now you have the permit! Now go do your job!" The others cheered. Po stood in the background smiling. Then his smile disappeared as he remembered something. They would have this same permit issue in the near future. Po went to where Zeng and Peng were and told them about the permit. They were in Peng's room.

"Well that's good. Now we don't have to go out anymore." Zeng said. Po shook his head.

"No, we have to go out again. I want to be able to not have to deal with this thing ever again. We need to... kind of trap the superintendent into agreeing to that." Po stated.

"That's going to be impossible considering the fact that that is practically his only job. I mean he would still get paid but not having anyone to bow to your every whim would be greatly missed. But still it's impossible." Peng said. Zeng grew a wicked smile.

"Not if we bend his arm a bit." He said.

"Uh no. He has an idea and it's bad." Po said.

"All I'm saying is maybe if the superintendent were to maybe run into a bunch of bandits and get his butt saved by the Warriors of the Moon, then maybe he would sign a certain treaty of freedom." Zeng said.

"But where would you get the bandits?"

"That, oddly enough, is the problem. If we do it ourselves then we risk the chance of being caught. But if we actually get bandits then we run the risk of being betrayed," Zeng answered Peng's question. Po shook his head.

"Either way we have to go back out and protect the valley. Until we figure out a way to permanently discard the permit rule, we just have to keep dodging arrows." he stated.

"Bandits trying to kill us, the Furious Five and Shifu trying to get us, and an politically powerful angry deer that is mad at us. Yeah, this is going to be easy." Zeng said as he threw his hands up into the air.


	6. Never Easy

Never Easy

* * *

"What do you mean they're is sick?" asked Shifu to Zeng. The duck looked Shifu straight in the eyes and repeated his statement.

"I mean that they are unable to do any work. Last night they said something about their stomachs hurting. You have to remember that they were the only ones that ate Po's new noodle soup. You know, the one only he and Peng ate and we didn't because it smelled like old socks. They must have gotten sick from it." Shifu stared into space for a long time. He now had to figure out how to work around this.

"Thank you, Zeng," he finally said. He walked to the courtyard where the others were training in the warm noon sun.

"So what's wrong with Po and Peng," asked Viper.

"They are sick from food poisoning. They'll be alright, but I don't know about what to do about the Warriors of the Moon. We are going to need everyone in this. Now that Peng and Po are sick, we are at a disadvantage." Shifu said.

"So what do we do?" asked Crane completely clueless. Shifu rubbed his chin in uncertainity.

"For the most part this is what I know. The superintendent is going to be staying here until Meta-Lion, Silver Cat, and Dead Shot Duck are caught. The Dragon Warrior and Peng are sick leaving us two warriors down. I suggest that we train and fight them anyway. Hopefully, they will be understanding. We all will do the midnight watch." He said

"What do you mean by 'they will be understanding'" asked Tigress. Shifu gathered them closer together.

"Look, like I said the Warriors of the Moon are stronger than us. I know that, You know that, but the superintendent doesn't. If we were to lose at this battle enough times, then I'm afraid that we would be... discharged." They all gasped.

"You mean... we would be... fired?" asked Monkey fearing the worst. Shifu nodded. "So you're not worried about defeating the Warriors, you're worried about us losing our jobs. So we would have to work with them, wouldn't we?"

"Like I said we can only hope that they are understanding." Shifu finished. Unbeknownst to them, Zeng heard everything from the window. He had a very very good ear. He rushed over to Peng and Po who were faking sickness. Zeng came in the room clapping his hands quickly but his face spoke fear and worry.

"Okay guys stop the act for one moment. We have a problem," he said. He then told what the others had said. Po understood their situation.

"Which is why we need to be the most careful. Not only do we have to destroy that Kung Fu permit rule, we also have to make sure that the Furious Five and Shifu don't get blamed for it. So all in all it will be easy."

"Did I forget to mention that the Furious Five will have to fight us, too?" added Zeng. Po's eyes widen as Peng shook his head.

"It's never easy," Peng muttered.

* * *

Night came and all the Furious Five and Shifu went out to defeat the Warriors of the Moon. They ran around town looking for them intently. "There they are," Crane said from above the skies. They looked to see the three warriors jumping off from roof top to roof top. It took a while for Meta-Lion to notice that they were trying to catch up with them. He stopped and smiled friendly.

"You must be the rest of the Furious Five. It is a pleasure to meet you," He said bowing. This made the others feel bad for trying to arrest them. For already they were trying to be friends. Tigress sighing and hoping they wouldn't make an objection, said.

"Hi Meta-Lion. I have to tell you something. We...uh...need to arrest you." They all just stood there for a moment staring at each other. Finally, Meta-Lion sighed, saying.

"You'll have to catch us first!" and off they ran like lightning. The Furious Five quickly tried to catch up with them.

"Split!" Shouted Dead Shot Duck. He did a sharp turn to the left, Silver Cat ran to the right, and Meta-Lion sped straight ahead.

"Mantis, Monkey, and I will get Silver Cat! Crane, Viper get Dead Shot! Tigress get the lion!" Shifu commanded. So there they were jumping along rooftops one trying to get the other. Finally Meta-Lion landed in an alley closed off trying to hide. It didn't work. As he backed away from the light, he back into Tigress making him jump.

"Tag, you're it." Tigress said plainly and emotionlessly. Meta-Lion held his heart trying to breathe.

"That girl always scares," He muttered. Tigress' eyes soften and Meta-Lion instantly knew what she was thinking, "I don't mean that you're scary, you just caught me by surprise."

"Please, Master Meta-Lion, come with us. I already know that you are stronger than me. We are risking our job if we don't catch you. I know you haven't done anything wrong, it's just-"

"I already know the situation," interrupted Meta-Lion, "The reason why I'm still here is to try and abolish the Kung Fu permit rule. If I can figure out how to change it, you have to never struggle to get another permit. As for you fighting us, we'll try and give you some pointers." Tigress punched him in the arm. He only laughed.

"So you understand us trying to hunt you down?" asked Tigress.

"Yes, but you must give me some time. I still haven't figure out how to do what I'm going to do." Meta-Lion replied. He kissed Tigress' hand again and jumped onto the rooftop. "Until we meet again." He created some smoke and disappeared behind it. Tigress stood there wondering. That kiss still left her blushing, but it was his white ring that got her wondering.


	7. The deed

The Deed

* * *

"That makes our job a little easier," Shifu said after Tigress explained what Meta-Lion had told her the next morning. Since Po was 'sick', Zeng was cooking the breakfast. "Since Meta-Lion is concerned with our situation that means we don't have to fight as much. But that still leaves the problem of the superintendent. How in the world are they going to persuade him to abolish the Kung Fu Permit Law? I hope it's nothing illegal." The group nodded. Tigress stood up from the table and went to the barracks. Peng was being taken care of from Mr. Ping so it was only Po up here. She went into Po's room where Po was gently sleeping. Her step made a creak in the floor and Po instantly woke up.

"Tigress? What are you doing here?" he asked. Tigress looked guilty and quickly stood tall and dignified.

"I was just... Master Shifu wanted me to check up on you." She fibbed, "So how are you feeling?"

"*cough* to Be honest, I've been in better situations. But something tells me that you are here for a different reason." Po replied. Tigress sat next to him on the bed.

"Po, I have some mixed...feelings about somethings." Tigress said nervously but Po seemed undeterred and a bit saddened.

"You mean that you like Meta-Lion?" he asked knowingly.

"What?! No! I mean he is a good and bold warrior but I'm not talking about him." Tigress replied which made Po surprised. "Po, why do you have that black ring on your finger?" she asked out of the blue. This made Po nervous.

"Well, you see I um... this was from a decisive merchant who tricked me into buying it. It's a old trinket, worth nothing." Then Po thought of another question. "So who do you have mixed feelings about?"

"UM Um um ugh,"Tigress began to stutter. She would still have stuttered had Shifu not called her.

During sunset, Po and Peng were in the barracks thinking of a plan, but nothing came to them. "Either way I see it," said Peng depressed, "we nearly get killed and get the Furious Five fired, we become criminals, or we reveal our identity. We are going to need a miracle for this one." Just then Zeng came in panting and out of breath.

"Temuti and his men have captured the superintendent and are taking him hostage." He reported. He then ran to tell the others. Po lit up.

"That's it! That's our miracle!" he shouted leaving Peng in the dark.

"What's our miracle?" he asked.

"I'll explain later, meanwhile get Dead Shot Duck and meet me in my dad's shop at night fall." Po said quickly.

* * *

Night had fallen on the valley, and the Furious Five had just received the message of the superintendent's capture. They raced off to where Temuti had the deer chained to a post. "You'll be so sorry. Wait until my help arrives! You'll be-" then one of the guards put some rope around his mouth.

"Thank you, I couldn't take anymore HIS SENSELESS TALKING!" Temuti shouted. The Furious Five watched from the bushes as the superintendent dangled above a vat of boiling water.

"What are we going to do?" whispered Viper. Suddenly, a horde of armored oxen(**I think that what they are)** surrounded them.

"Give up?" suggested Mantis as they were chained along with the superintendent.

"My Help, yeck," he said undignified.

"What do you want us for, Temuti?" asked Tigress.

"Ah! you see I am using you as bait to draw out the legendary Warriors of the Moon. I will capture them and then I will have their power. HAHHAHAHAHAHA PowerHWHWHAhaH," He replied.

"Oh really? Then how are you going to do that we without any guards?" asked a voice from behind him. Temuti turned around to see a heap pile of 20 of his men defeated and there stood Meta-Lion and Silver Cat and Dead Shot Duck was throwing the last guard onto the pile. Temuti shouted in anger.

"Reinforcements attack!" Several guards broke through the door. Dead Shot jumped into the air and shot his arrows all over the place taking down one with each one he threw. He reached back and realized he was out of arrows. When two guards with axes came at him, he threw two knives that cut through the axes. He kept throwing them until Temuti ram him into a wall pinning him. All this time, Silver Cat and Meta-Lion did nothing. Temuti laughed.

"You're out of weapons little duck." Dead Shot struggled and managed to get a throwing star from his costume. He held it and smiled.

"Rule one of being a legendary archer: never run out of weapons." he said as he struck the ground with the star creating a film of smoke. He managed to escape from Temuti's grip and run over to Meta-Lion. He panted looking up at Meta-Lion.

"Very Good. You've been training," Meta-Lion said with a smile. Dead Shot smirked.

"I train in the night so I'm up to date. Can't say the same about you." he said as he got ready for the other guards coming at them, but Meta-Lion stopped him with his hand.

"Silver Cat, your turn," he said with a raised eyebrow. The grey cat nodded as he ran up to the guards and side kicked them in the face. One came charging at him, and he grabbed that guard's tail and whirled it around him taking out the ten guards surrounding him. Next, he did something almost impossible. He suddenly appeared in front of each of the 30 guards and knocked them in the gut, face, legs, and head. The guards were all defeated. Silver Cat saw Temuti charging at him and was about to fight him when Meta-Lion got in his way.

"I got him," he said getting in a fighting stance. When Temuti finally got near enough, Meta-Lion took his horns by the hands, lifted him up into the air, and rammed him face first to the ground. Temuti quickly got back up trying desperately to land a punch at him, but Meta-Lion kept dodging until he at last clawed at Temuti, forcing him back. Meta-Lion got ready for the final blow. As Temuti came rushing towards him, Meta-Lion quickly extended his arm and hand, causing a wind force strong enough to blow Temuti away over the far off mountains. Dead Shot and Silver Cat looked at each other with half-lidded eyes smiling.

"Show-off," they said in unison. They quickly got the Furious Five out of the chains but left the superintendent there hanging over the boiling pot.

"Wait, wait wait, you're not going to leave me here, right?" asked the superintendent. MetaLion turned around and looked very smug.

"Well, I could let you go, but you would have to sign a document that says that all kung fu permits are not necessary."

"What?! Never! Then I won't have people kissing at my feet," replied the superintendent.

"oh well, suit yourself. Dead Shot, you might as well cut the rope." Meta-Lion said. Just when Dead Shot was about to release his arrow, the deer panicked.

"okay okay okay I will sign it!" Silver Cat brought the document to the deer and the superintendent quickly signed. Then Silver Cat got him down safely. During this time, Tigress looking very intently at Meta-Lion, especially his green jade colored eyes that seemed a lot like...Could it be?

"Well, Dead Shot, you send this to the Council. The deed is finally done. I hope to see all of you in the near future." he said smiling. They walked off into the darkness vanishing under a film of smoke. It was only until they got back home and were away from the superintendent, did the Furious Five rejoice.


	8. Love in the end

Love in the End.

* * *

"HE DID WHAT?" asked Shifu in disbelief. The Furious Five told him about what Meta-Lion and the others did last night. "So now we don't have to worry about those stupid permits! It's finally over!" Shifu shouted as the others rejoiced. All except Tigress who had a smug smile on her face. She walked over to the barracks where Po was studying some scrolls. She looked around with a smile.

"You seem better," she said.

"Yeah, I think this cold is finally getting out of me." Po said.

"Where's Zeng?" she asked

"Oh, I sent him to my dad because he said he wanted something. Dad says he won't be here for a couple of days." Po replied.

"Good one," she muttered.

"What do you mean?" Po asked. Tigress sighed as she sat down next to him.

"Po, I know that you are MetaLion." she said bluntly. Po's eyes widen. He chuckled nervously.

"Tigress, MetaLion is a lion and I am a panda. How in the world would I be that unless I had the shifting stones and those have been accounted for."

"Or you could use this." she said as she raised his hand to reveal the black ring. Po sighed as she let go.

"How did you find out?"

"I saw the same rings in the scrolls I read. I asked Shifu about the Ying-Yang rings. He told me that they change color from black to white whenever that person changes identities. At first I didn't believe it but then I noticed that your eyes were still green and your smile was still the same. Then I confirmed it when you said that Zeng was gone. I noticed that Dead Shot was sent also. Po...why didn't you tell us?"

"So that you could be protected. You remember when you guys were tied up to the post last night. If Temuti had gotten the truth out of you guys, he would have hurt others of my loved one, family, and friends. You understand, right?"

"I do," she said as they hugged. Then she pulled away still arms around him. "Po, you said 'Loved ONE'. Who is it?" Sweat wasn't meant be pouring out this fast. Po was nervously looking around the room as if to search for words.

"Um Um um well, you see, I uh uh uh hmm, I"

"Yes?" Po looked into her sweet eyes and gave up trying to lie. Po finally sighed and said.

"You." He said. Tigress' eyes widen and stared straight at Po. Po decided that it was better that he should leave. But Tigress tackled him down to the ground pinning him down. "Tigress, what are you doing?" he asked.

"You uh...you remember the guy that I was wrong about and I had mixed feelings for. It was you. I...I love you Po." She said this staring straight into his eyes. Both of them smiled and they slowly closed their eyes. They came closer together and brought their lips together. They kissed each other passionately. Tigress began to purr as she wrapped her tail around Po's leg and Po tightened his grip around Tigress' waist. When they finally parted, they both smiled.

"It looks like we have to tell the others two different news." Po said. Tigress began to get comfortable on Po's flat but still soft and cuddly belly.

"Well, I don't think that we have tell them the news about us." She said still looking straight at him with a smile. Po surprised her as he pulled her into another kiss. Her eyes widen for a minute then fluttered shut as she eased into the kiss. Meanwhile, outside the door, Peng and Zeng saw what happened and tip-toed away.

"Ah well, there goes the night life," Zeng said.

"Ah, I don't think they tell the others. Besides, I think Master Tigress still wants her knight in shining armor." Peng said with a smile. And ended the legend of the Warriors of the Moon.

* * *

**I felt like I needed to do a short one. Trying to get my thoughts together about this next one I'm writing. "Life of Po: how we met" Coming Soon to computers, CPUs, tablets, and smartphones everywhere. **


End file.
